The Darkest Hour
by Pok3monTrain3erBlu3
Summary: Annie is a gamer girl living a normal life with friends and family. What happens when she is trapped in her favorite video game and becomes the main hero's twin sister? Will she make it out alive? Read and Review! *I'll update when ever i can, probably 1 or 2 weeks at the least ( or when possible)* Rated T just cuz I'm crazy! .-
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining

**Hi! I'm Blu3, and this is my first story ever! This story is inspired by a book called _Gamer Girl_, by _Mari Mancusi_. If you have not noticed, it's about a teenage girl getting stuck inside her favorite, old video game which is Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time. ^.^ I'll work super hard on updating, and don't be shy to tell me if this story needs something or if I made spelling mistakes. I'll try to make it funny for your enjoyment. This chapter is more of a Prologue. Please read and check! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book Gamer Girl, or Legend of Zelda.**

"Talking" _"Thoughts"_

**Chapter One: A New beginning**

**Annie's POV**

I'm Annie, and I'm sixteen year old gamer with a strange obsession of Oreo's. My mother had died when I was 6 years old, leaving me in the care of my depressed father. My brother is never home, due to the fact that he's attending ,the place I call hell, college.

Today is a pretty normal day, being ignored by Dad. Not that I blame him. He lost the love of his live. After I ate two boxes of Oreo's with milk, I went to go look for my favorite game, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It took me a while to find it, but less time to set it up. I went to my 3rd profile on my game called Myself. When I finished playing Ocarina of Time a couple of times, I found out that Ganon curses everyone. So when I finish this file, Ganon should say '_Curse you Zelda...blah blah blah... Curse you myself!'. _Or at least I thought I'd finish.

Before I can even start my battle with Ganon, I accidently tripped on the Nintendo 64's cable sending me to hit the T.V. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for an impact on the back of my head. Once I managed to open my eyes, I noticed i was not in my room.

I was standing in a small lake with a waterfall that goes around the northern part of it. In the center stood 3 beautiful creatures. They all had the same figure, except one glowed green, another glowed red, and the last one glowed blue. That's when it hit me, these creatures where the 3 goddesses of Hyrule: Farore: Goddess of Courage, Nayru: Goddess of Wisdom, and Din: Goddess of Power.

"Young heroine from another world, we plead assistance" Farore began.

"Hyrule is in danger and we need of your help" continued Nayru.

" You have the Hero of Time why would you need me?" I stated rather rudely.

" Ignorant child, the Hero of Time is not enough you need be there to help him." Din told me.

"What if I say no?" I challenged.

"Ehh. We weren't asking actually. We already planned on making you do it whether you like it or not" Farore declared.

"What?! What happened to the modesty here?" I yelled

"We thought if we were nice, you would say yes. Oh well. Enough chit chat, let's transport her to the forest," The three Goddesses raised their left hand.

"No! Wait-" was all i got to say before I was engulfed in a green light. That's when I saw blackness surround me.

When i came to, I was laying on a bed made out of hay. And two kids sitting next to me. One was a girl with green shoulder length hair that was wearing a green dress. I instantly recognize as Saria. The next one was a boy with blond hair. Guess who? It's Link wearing his usual green tunic and cap. Both of them had a worried expression like they've known me for years.

"Hey Link! Nami finally woke up!" Saria exclaimed

_"Nami? Who the hell is Nami?" _I stood up and sat on the bed.

" Nami!" Link yelled before Link and Saria tackled me into a hug that made me fall on the bed.

"ACK! Get...off...can't...breathe!" Then Link and Saria got off me with sheepish grins.

"Opps! Sorry sis!"apologized Link.

_"Wait. Sis? Link is my brother? Might as well play along. They won't __believe if I told them I wasn't from here and defiantly not Link's sister __"_

"Nami, are you alright? You just blacked out!" the girl with shoulder-length green hair yelled at me with a serious expression.

"For the last time Saria, I'm alright" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"You sure sis?" Link said

I turned around, and said" Yes Link, I am."

They both exchanged weird looks. And then Saria jumped.

"Oh that's right!" she remembered," The Great Deku Tree is waiting to talk to you guys."

"Okay then. We should head on, if we don't want to anger him."said Link.

But then I realized something very important.

" HOLY CRAP, I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE OREO'S! HOW WILL I LIVE?! " I screamed..

" What's an Oreo?" Link and Saria asked simultaneously.

" It's delicious choclatey cookie that came from the heaven!" I stated.

"But what's chocolate?" asked Link.

"Chocolate is made out of hazel nuts," I explained rather slowly.

"Oh." Link replied.

"Is hazel nut a type of deku nut?" Saria asked. And after that, I kept on trying to explain what chocolate, Oreo's, and hazel nuts are.

"NO! Its-"

"Link! Nami!" yelled a tiny voice that saved me the trouble of explaining what Oreo's, chocolate and hazel nuts are for the next hours.

_"Just when things couldn't get any more worse Navi has to arrive."_

Then Navi appeared. She was circling me and Link. Another fairy was also flying around us, except it was a dark shade of purple.

"Link! 'pant' Nami! I-it's the 'pant' Great 'pant' Deku Tree!"

To Be Continued...

**It's short isn't it? Waaaaahhhhh! I wanted it to be longer. _ SIGH_ kinda boring huh? Well I told you its kinda an prologue so its boring. I'll try to get the next Chapter in soon. The latest should be 2 weeks, maybe? If you have any ideas feel free to PM me! ^.^**

**~Blu3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Hey guys! So sorry this is late. Ugh already messed up on my first fan fic! I really mean it though im super sorry. Anyways, I'm getting a four hole ocarina with links cap for getting my science grade to F all the way to A-! I'm so proud of my self! It's going to arrive seperately between March 8-12! I'm very excited! So I'll get a move on. R&R, if you got any cool ideas then go for it an PM me. Kay? Without further interuptions I present chapter 2! Yeah!**

"Talking" _Thoughts _*Actions*

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never own**

**Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 2: The Rescue.

Annie's POV

"What's wrong with the Great Deku Tree?" asked Saria.

" Well this like big one-eyed-" was all Navi got to say before I said this.

"Wait! One-eyed... Oh mi gosh! I know who it is!" I yelled

"Who?" everyone asked in usion.

"It's the Govenor! You know the guy that Michonne stabbed in the eye last episode? Because she killed his... zombie...daughter... " I said. Everyone gave me weird looks. _Oh... We're in Legend of Zelda not The Walking Dead. Bummer... _

"Umm..."said the dark fairy.

"Any ways... a big one-eyed spider is like sorta like inside him and...yeah." Navi finished. In that moment we all ran out the door and jumped off our deck. I felt so stupid for even saying that. Once we arrived at the entrance to see him, Mido jumped out of nowhere.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" he said. Damn I forgot about this. We don't even have time to get the kokiri sword. If this is really real then the Great Deku Tree is in a fuss.

"None of your buisness, now get out of our way!" I yelled harshly.

"What if I don't?" he taunted. He must really not know me. I smirked an evil smirk. I checked my pockets to see if I at least carried some deku nuts. To my surprise I found a slingshot along with a bag of deku nuts. _This was going to be fun._ I quickly got my slingshot ready and aimed at the pressure point that makes you faint. I let go, and surely he did pass out. I heard a couple of gasps.

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"N-n-nothing. Let's keep going." Saria said. And just like that we started sprinting once again.

Link's POV

Wow. Who knew lil' sis had that in her. It was amazing how fast she did everything. _Note to self: don't ever get her angry._ And just like that we continued running to the Great Deku Tree. He was turning grey.

"Finally you arrived I've been waiting hours for you guys to show up. So getting to the point, as you can see I'm dying. Even after 500 years I'm dying. *Sigh* I'm to young. So as Navi said i have this humongous tree-eating spider inside of me or roaming around -I'm not sure- and I need you two to kill it." the Great Deku Tree explianed.

"Can I have my very own katana?" Nami asked. What the hell? He's dying and she's asking for a sword?

"Yeah of course," and magically a mini katana appeared in her hands," You two Link" He said, but instead of a katana i got the Kokiri Sword.

"How come she get's a katana?" I yelled.

"Well... Oh look! It's the spider thing!" The Great Deku Tree yelled. A spider thing with one eye appeared.

"*Sigh* I'm not here to kill you. I'm Gohma and I'm just looking for my eggs. Have you seen them?" the spider asked. She seemed nice.

"You assassin!" yelled the old tree. Gohma gave a frustrated sigh.

"Look I just had to tear off SOME bark to see if my eggs were there, okay?" she explained.

"You mean the ones i just smashed?" Nami asked. She took a step to the left to reveal several eggs cut in half.

"M-m-my babies!" she yelled. Her eyes turned red and she was running in circles. She began charging at me.

"What did I do?" I yelled trying to avoid her. Someone's a hot head.

"I got it!" Nami yelled. She shot her eye with the slingshot and ran to the fallen spider. Nami then stabbed Gohma in the eye with her new katana. Wow, she uses it like she practiced.

Annie's POV.

Hell yes! Finally got my own katana, stabbed something with it before I even had it for 5 minutes, and did it like a boss. Too bad that pissed the spider. She kept on yelling 'My babies!', so out of annoyance I yelled 'I got It!'. I then took out my slingshot, shot her in the eye making her fall down, then I stabbed her in the eye with my katana. Just like Michonne when she's stabbing walkers. *Sigh* I'm way to obsessed.

After I was done with my awesomeness, i sat down tired and laid on my back. I never thought that would take me so much energy...

"Nami! everyone yelled in union.

"I'm fine, okay?" I said asking the question in their mind. What? You can tell by their worried faces what they were about to say.

"B-but.. How did you do that?! You acted like you had that blade since forever!" Link exclaimed.

"Umm... Natural instincts?" I really didn't know. I play way to many violent video games. Link was about to ask another million questions when the oh so Great Deku tree said...

"I need to speak with Nami," When he saw nobody move he said,"Alone!" Once everyone got the message they left. There was a very awkward silence. What was he going to say?

"Soooo...,"

"I know who you are Nami, or should I say Annie?" He said in a dark tone. He was going to blackmail me! I can tell.

"How did you..?"

"I noticed when the real Nami fainted for THREE days, and how you kept on acting weird." I just stared

"So you're going to blackmail me I suppose?"

"Oh no! I wouldn't do that to the Hero of Space! You've finally arrived to help Link slay Ganondork!"

"GanonDORF. And Hero of Space?" I corrected and asked.

"You crossed space and blah-blah-blah to get here, that's why your the Hero of Space. So I'm guessing you'd like to see Nami's past so far?" the Great Deku Tree inquired.

"Sure why not? It might help me understand their relationship," I said. When I finished, the old tree nodded(if that was even possible), and a thousand things flashed through my mind. I felt a single tear roll of my cheek.

To Be Continued...

**Did you guys like it? I felt it was a bit rushed. Do you feel it was a bit rushed? Anyways, Yes I'm a HUGE The Walking Dead Fan! Love it! Again, Sorry it was late. The wind blew the sheet of paper i planned the story on and blew it next to a guy who tore it to shreds. Had to re-write the WHOLE thing. *Sigh* Hope you liked! Oh! And thanks to the two people who reveiwed! Thank you! See you guys in a few weeks! ^.^**

**~Blu3**


	3. Chapter 3: Halfway there

**So so so so sorry this is late! I've been super busy. Got sick for a week then CST's. It's been crazy. I'm happy cuz I got Link's hat and the Ocarina of Time (4 hole). So sorry again. May the story begin!**

Chapter 3: Halfway there

Link's PoV

"Yah' ready Nami?"

Nami looked at me and smiled "Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled back at her. Before the Great Deku Tree passed away, he requested ( more like demanded) us to go see the Princess of Hyrule. Not having a choice but to accept the old tree's death wish, we said yes. And here we are, packing things we think are necessary. Nami's bringing her katana and slingshot, while I'm bringing my sword, shield ( that I made), slingshot, some sticks, and deku nuts. Were we forgetting something?

We were half way across the bridge after saying good bye to everyone ( except Mido and Saria who wasn't there) until a voice who we've been wanting to hear came along.

"So you guys are leaving?" Saria said with a sad smile.

"Yup! We're off on an adventure! Jealous much?" teased Nami. Saria rolled her eyes.

"Noooo. Just wanted to say good bye." Saria looked at me then at Nami. "We'll still be friends forever...right?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah...we will." I looked at her and smiled, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Nami smiling at Saria too. Saria smiled and looked at her feet.

"I want to give you something to remember me by. My Ocarina." Saria held out her hands that were holding her ocarina. I took it, and smiled at her.

"Thanks Saria."

"Woah, woah, woah! What about me? You and your boyfriend ain't the only ones here Saria!" Nami exclaimed.

"N-nami!" I felt my face burning up.

Saria shook her head."It's alright Link, Nami's right." I noticed she had some red in her cheeks. Saria looked at Nami."Close your eyes." Nami did as she was told and held up her hands. Then...Saria hugged her."Best wishes" Saria whispered only high enough for me to barely hear. "Bye guys!" Saria said as she stepped away only to lean on one of the ropes that held the bridge.

I couldn't bring a way to say good bye properly, so I left running. I could tell Nami couldn't say anything either due to the fact that she was running not too far behind me. It felt wrong to me, but I didn't have the guts to say anything else.

~Hours later~

Links Pov(still)

"Liiiink! I cant walk anymore!"

I turned around for the seventh time to look at Nami. She was practically limping with Shinji in front of her. "Fine, we'll rest for 5 minutes.5 minutes!" Nami not bothering to sit down just fell flat on her face. I grabbed a stick and started poking her with it.

"Stoooop!" she moaned. Navi chuckled with me and Shinji gave the faintest snort. Dear Din! I stopped after a awhile, just to stare at the descending sun. Maybe we should make camp for the night, get wood or-

_Crack!_

My thought was caught off when hands ,or should I say **Bones**, started breaking the ground. It was the skeleton of what appeared to be a wolf maybe?

"Holy shit!" I turned around to see a second one slashing at Nami. Once she took hold of her katana, she slashed out at it. Her small outbreak caused its head to be cut off. But it still. Kept. Walking!

Not even bothering to look back, I started running and yelled " Run for it!"

They still kept coming. How? I have no idea. Then there it was. A fort of some sort. Above the entrance read_ "Lon Lon Ranch" _. A ranch huh? Then I noticed Nami dashing in. What the heck? I followed her inside.

"Th-they still coming?" She asked through heavy breathing.

"No"

"G-g-ood." We wandered for a bit and we found what was supposed to be the barn... I think. I'm a bad reader okay? Without question Nami barged in there, only to stop. I looked over her shoulder and there was a thin mustachey man with a pitchfork.

"And jus' wha do yah think your doin in here, hmm?" He said

"Uhhh... we were um followed by this skeleton thingys and we found this place and we uh hope we can rest here for the night?" Nami was brave enough to speak up, but her voice said other wise.

The man grunted before talking. "Well I guess so but one night only. Am I clear?" Nami and I gave a quick nod."You can sleep in the hay then." Nami immediately ran to the hay and fell asleep on it, and the fairies followed suite. Before I fell asleep I made sure to ask the man something.

"How far is the castle from here?" Again the man grunted.

"Where did yah come from?"

"Uh... Kokiri Forest..."

"Hmm then I guess your halfway there." He reponded and snores quickly followed. I settled in the hay and got comfortable.

_Halfway there huh? That sounds nice_.

And before I knew it, sleep caught me too.

**Thanks to those how followed and faved, you guys rock. Again sorry for late update, my computer crashed so im stealing someone elses. Muahaha. Anyways thanks to you guys. Shorterish chapter I know. Might take awhile to update another chapter. I will finish this to the end, no hiatus! A bit of writers block I guess. See yah all later!**


End file.
